


I Hear What You Can't Say

by maiNuoire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxious Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: Stiles wants to ask for the comfort he needs, but he just... Can't.Luckily, Derek hears him anyway.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 161





	I Hear What You Can't Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JDGray19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDGray19/gifts).



> There was this gorgeous gif on Twitter, someone said "I see Sterek", and this happened. 
> 
> (GIF here: https://twitter.com/kuerupi/status/1294453776997396480?s=19 )

It was on the tip of Stiles' tongue to ask--it had been a long week of sleepless nights, and nightmares that wouldn't stay confined to dreams, and he just needed to be held. 

Surrounded. 

Protected, even. 

(Okay, yes, he could admit that much to himself; the need to feel safe and looked after was practically suffocating.)

He took a deep breath, searching Derek's face, and the openness he found there knocked the air out of his lungs. His hand fell from where it had been reaching out without his notice, fingers twitching towards the warmth and comfort Derek's presence offered.

"I-," he shook his head a little, turning away, words stuck in his throat behind fear of rejection and fear of acceptance in equal measure; he doesn't know if he'd ever be able to let Derek go once he got his arms around him.

Before he can even finish turning away, there are warm fingers trailing down his arm, catching his wrist and turning him around with a firm but careful tug, and he's being wrapped up in strong, sure arms, his face pressed into Derek's warm, solid chest. 

Derek's familiar scent wraps around him just as lovingly as his arms, and his steady heartbeat calms Stiles' own stuttering pulse. Derek drags his nose along the crown of Stiles' head, nuzzling his temple and murmuring soothingly into his ear, "Stay, I've got you, now," and Stiles melts into Derek's embrace with a small whine, muffled against his shoulder.

He can't help but wonder if Derek knows how true those words are. 

Derek presses a small kiss to his forehead, and Stiles can feel the shape of a smile in it, and he knows that he does.

It sends a thrill through him, and he sinks further into Derek's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.poetry-protest-pornography.tumblr.com) and maybe tell me (gently) to get back to my WIPs!


End file.
